Inferno - Hinter dem Höllentor
„Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch´entrate!“ „Die ihr eintretet, lasst alle Hoffnung fahren!“ Die Göttliche Komödie, Inferno III, Vers 9 '' ''von Dante Alighieri Ich wache von grauenvollen, schmerzerfüllten Schreien auf. „Hmmm...“, mache ich und versuche mich von dem kalten und harten Boden aufzurichten. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen, als ich meine Augen öffne. Ich sehe vor mir leicht die Schemen von sich windenen, halbnackten Personen. Einige laufen einfach nur hin und her, immer und immer wieder den gleichen Weg. Andere führen einen seltsamen Tanz auf... Ich blinzel ein paar mal und meine Augen können jetzt schärfer sehen. So scharf, dass ich meinen Irrtum erkenne: Diese Leute tanzen nicht, sie werden angegriffen und bewegen sich tänzerisch um sich von diesen Kreaturen zu befreien. Vor seltsamen Kreaturen mit großen Flügeln und hässlichen Fratzen, die man nicht einmal mehr als Gesicht bezeichnen kann. Entsetzt reiße ich meine Augen weit auf. Diese Viecher kratzen ihren auserwählten Opfern mit ihren langen Krallen den Rücken auf, sodass ihr Lendenschutz immer und immer wieder von neuen Blut besudelt wird. „Wo... wo bin ich hier?“, hauche ich mit einer so dünnen Stimme, die ich so gar nicht als meine eigene identifiziere. Keiner antwortet mir. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin... oder wer ich bin. Vorsichtig, um nicht in das Blickfeld der Kreaturen zu gelangen, bewege ich mich geduckt zu der, mir nähesten, Person: Ein alter Mann in einer altmodischen, zerrissenen Robe, wie man sie aus dem Mittelalter bei Mönchen kennt. Er bewegt sich schlurfend immer im Kreis. "Ähm... hallo, Mister“, fange ich an zu stottern und unterbreche mich dann. Der Mönch ist einige Meter vor mir stehen geblieben und starrt mich aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. „Wo bin ich hier?“, platze ich mit der Tür ins Haus, weil mir der Blick des Mönchs langsam unangenehm wird. Er blickt mich weiterhin nur an und als ich etwas mehr Mut gefasst habe, will ich ihn meine Frage noch einmal stellen, doch dann macht er den Mund auf. „Oh, Vater der Du bist im Himmel, geheiligt werde Dein Name, Dein Reich komme, Dein Wille geschehe...“ Ich starre ihn fassungslos an. Plötzlich ertönt über mir ein lautes Gekreische. Ich kann mich gerade noch so auf den Boden schmeißen, da hat eine der Kreaturen den Mönch auch schon angegriffen. Sein Gemurmel geht in ein Kreischen über, als die Krallen ihm sein Gewand und sogar die Haut vom Körper fetzen. Dennoch versucht er immer noch sein Gebet aufzusagen. „Wie im Him...mel so auch... auf Erden... vergebe uns... Schuld...denn auch wir... vergeben u-unseren... Schuldi...gen.“ Auf meinem Gesäß rutschend, begebe ich mich von dem Mönch weg. Doch meinen Blick kann ich nicht von ihm abwenden, denn jetzt haben sich noch mehr dieser geflügelten Viecher auf ihm niedergelassen. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Ein Geräusch dringt in mein Ohr und ich wende mich regelrecht dankbar von dem toten Mönch ab. Es klingt wie eine Trompete, bloß tiefer und... bedrohlicher. Trotzdem begebe ich mich in die Richtung, denn irgendwie fühle ich mich angezogen von diesem Geräusch, das sich so schön unterscheidet von den ganzen Schreien der Leidenen. Den Kreaturen, so gut es geht ausweichend, dränge ich mich zwischen den anderen Leibern hindurch und folge meinem inneren Instinkt. Das Trompeten selbst hat inzwischen aufgehört. In einigen hundert Metern Entfernung kann ich durch die vielen Körper einen Fluss sehen. Darauf bewegen ich mich zu. Am Fluss angekommen blicke ich verunsichert auf die große Gestalt im zerfetzten Umhang und einem altmodischen Ruder in der Hand. Gerade eben hat sie mir mit einer Geste bedeutet ins Boot zu kommen. „Warum soll ich ins Boot kommen?“, frage ich mutig. Die Gestalt gibt mir keine Antwort und wirkt höchstens ein wenig ungeduldiger. Ich will sie nicht verärgern, also klettere ich vorsichtig hinein. Nachdem ich fest sitze und das Boot aufhört zu schwanken lässt sie langsam das Ruder in den Fluss gleiten und wir setzen uns in Bewegung. Neben mir sitzt ein Mann, der ungefähr in dem gleichen Alter ist, wie ich. Er ist in zerfetzten Klomotten gekleidet, sieht allerdings nicht so aus, als wäre er schon lange hier. „Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?“, flüstere ich ihm zu. Er wendet sich mir zu und blickt mich mit dem gleichen Blick an, wie der Mönch. Mich schauderts bei dem Gedanken an ihn und seinen zerfetzten Körper. „Gerade überqueren wir den ersten Fluss der Hölle. Er heißt'' Acheron''. Charon führt uns“, sagt er mit einem fast schon bewundertem Blick zu der großen Gestalt. „Was...? Hast du gerade gesagt, den ersten Fluss der Hölle?“, das letzte Wort brülle ich fast. Charon wendet sich zu mir um und hebt einen seiner knochigen Finger vor dem Mund, so als wolle er mir bedeuten leise zu sein. Danach zeigt er auf den Fluss. Ich blicke schaudernd hinein in das schwarze Wasser und sehe weiße, hasserfüllte Gesichter unter der Oberfläche schweben. Sie blicken gierig auf mich und die anderen Insassen des Bootes. Doch Charon schlägt mit dem Ruder fast schon sanft auf das Wasser und die Köpfe verziehen sich wütend gluckernd. Ich wende mich wieder dem Mann zu, doch er reagiert nicht mehr auf meine geflüsterten Fragen. Er guckt die ganze Zeit Charon an. In mir keimt eine plötzliche starke Wut auf und ich könnte meinen Nachbarn regelrecht schütteln oder schlimmeres antun, doch dann würde mich unser Bootsführer sicherlich in den Fluss werfen. Und selbst dann würde diese Missgeburt noch zu ihm aufblicken!, denke ich mit einem grimmigen Blick auf den Rücken des Anderen. Allerdings glätten sich meine Züge von wütend zu nachdenklich, als ich darüber nachdenke, was er gesagt hat. Er sagte ich sei in der Hölle? Aber, warum? Ich meine... doch es ist schon etwas abstrakt. Die Kreaturen, der Fluss, die Gesichter... und dass ich nicht weiß wer ich bin. Aber dann müsste ich tot sein. Warum? Wie bin ich dann gestorben? Ich fühle mich nicht alt. Man kann zwar auch in den jüngeren Jahren an einer Krankheit sterben, aber das ist doch selten? Vielleicht war es gar keine Krankheit? Und warum bin ich dann in der Hölle? Was habe ich denn getan? All dies frage ich mich, doch auf keiner dieser verwirrenden Gedanken weiß ich eine Antwort. Ich schließe die Augen und atme die Luft der Hölle ''ein. Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich etwas lächeln. ''Ich atme die Luft der Hölle ein. Das kann auch nicht jeder von sich behaupten. ''Ich zucke plötzlich zusammen und reiße die Augen auf, als ein Ruck durch das Boot geht. Wir sind auf Land getroffen. Charon bedeutet uns, dass wir aus dem Boot steigen sollen. Hinein in die Landschaft des ersten der neun Höllenkreise. Überall vor mir laufen Menschen umher. Ähnlich wie vor dem Fluss, doch hier gibt es keine Kreaturen, die sie angreifen. Ich atme langsam wieder aus - ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe. Meine Schultern senken sich und ich spüre fast schon Befriedigung in mir aufkeimen. ''Das soll die Hölle sein? Hier gibt es Menschen, die zwar verwundbar aussehen, aber von was sollen sie denn angegriffen werden? Hier ist nichts! ''Ich merke, dass mir, außer den geflügelten Kreaturen, noch nichts begegnet ist, was ich in der Schule über die Hölle gelernt habe. Plötzlich schleicht ein Ausdruck der Freude auf meinem Gesicht. ''Ich habe mich an meine Schule erinnert! ''Doch so schnell die Euphorie erschienen ist, so schnell ist sie auch wieder weg. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich an einer katholischen Schule war und man uns dort alles über das, angebliche, Leben nach dem Tod gelehrt hat. Der Rest verschwimmt im Dunkel. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass ich mich überhaupt an etwas erinnert habe. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht schließe ich die Augen und laufe mit schwingenden Schritten geradeaus... ...bis ich auf einmal über einen warmen Körper stolper. Mein Gesicht landet auf dem heißen Boden und ich schreie eher vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz auf. Ich rappel mich auf und blicke wütend zu der kleinen Gestalt, die mich zum Fallen gebracht hat. Es ist ein Junge, vielleicht zehn bis zwölf Jahre alt. Er hat die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und das Gesicht auf diese gelegt. Ich schnaube kurz genervt und trete leicht in seinen dünnen, nackten Oberkörper. Die einzige Reaktion von ihm ist, dass er anfängt zu wimmern und unverständliche Worte in seine Knien zu murmeln. Ich beuge mich leicht zu ihm herunter und versuche seine Worte zu verstehen. Es klingt nicht nach Deutsch, sondern eher nach Französich oder Spanisch. Meine Sprachkenntnisse reichen so weit aus, dass ich zumindest einige Worte übersetzen kann. „Oh, warum? Gott, wieso? Was tat ich jemals, jemals Dir an? Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Oh, Gott, warum?“ Mich ergreift ein leichtes Mitleid mit dem kleinen Kerl und ich frage mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme, was er denn getan hat, dass er hier gelandet ist. Er hebt den Kopf und ich erkenne mit einigem Schrecken und Ekel, dass er schwarze Beulen im Gesicht hat. „Ich bin nicht getauft worden“, sagt er mit starken Akzent und Tränen laufen ihm über seine schwarzen Geschwüre. "''Nur weil man nicht getauft ist, kommt man in die Hölle?", frage ich mich. Ich will mich noch ein wenig mit dem kleinen Franzosen unterhalten, doch er hat seinen Kopf zurück auf die Knie gelegt und deutet mit seinen angeschwollenen Fingern in eine Richtung, wo es aussieht, als würde der Boden am Ende einfach verschwinden. Da das Kind nicht mehr reagiert, begebe ich mich in die Richtung, in die es gezeigt hat. Andere Ungetaufte kreuzen meinen Weg und bedauern sich selbst. Es ist ungerecht. Nur weil sie nicht getauft sind, müssen sie ihr Dasein in der Hölle fristen. Aber vielleicht bin auch nur aus so einem banalen Grund hier? ''Der Abgrund ist noch einige Meter von mir entfernt und doch ist es mir nicht erlaubt hinunter zu sehen, denn auf einmal taucht vor mir ein Wesen auf. Der Aufschlag auf dem Boden ist so enorm, dass ich zurückstolpere und hart auf meinem Gesäß lande. „Erzähle mir deine Sünden, du elende Kreatur!“, donnert er mit seiner tiefen Stimme auf mich ein. „Was? Meine Sünden?“, frage ich verwirrt und lege den Kopf in den Nacken, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen kann. „Ich kenne meine Sünden nicht!“, schiebe ich schnell hinterher, als er drohend einen – gewaltigen - Schritt auf mich zu kommt. Er mustert mich misstrauisch und nach einigem Zögern geht er in die Hocke, ein unglücklicher Versuch nicht all zu bedrohlich zu wirken. „Meine Name ist Minos“, dröhnt mir seine Stimme so laut ins Ohr, das ich schmerzerfüllt meine Hand auf mein Hörorgan lege. „Ich teile hier die Sünder in die verschiedenen Kreise der Hölle ein, je nach schwere der Tat, die sie hierher geführt hat. Und da du deine Sünden anscheinend nicht weißt – er zieht ein ''gewaltiges Messer aus seinem Gürtel- werde ich selbst überprüfen müssen, wo du hingehörst.“ Starr vor Angst blicke ich auf die Klinge und fange an kläglich zu wimmern. Meine Augen fühlen sich an, als würde sie jeden Moment aus den Höhlen fallen, so sehr habe ich sie aufgerissen. Minos holt aus... und fügt mir einen sanften Schnitt am Arm zu. Ich blicke ihn perplex an, denn es sah aus, als ob er mich vierteilen wollte. Dann fange ich an zu lachen, einfach aus absordität dieser Situation heraus, was mir wiederum einen verwirrten Blick von Minos einbringt. Ich sehe kurz, wie sich die kleinen Augen von Minos mit Schrecken füllen, doch dann verschwindet der Ausduck wieder, so dass ich denke, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet. „Es ist eine Methode, die mir bleibt, wenn es schwerwiegende Fälle von Sündern gibt“, versucht er zu erklären. Augenblicklich höre ich auf zu lachen. „''Schwerwiegende Fälle?“, denke ich laut. „Ja, besondere Sünder, die Taten begangen haben, die sich von den ´Normalfällen´ unterscheiden, verlieren ihr Gedächnis. Und nun komm.... Sünder!“ Während Minos mich an den Armen packt und mich hochhebt, frage ich mich so sehr wie noch nie, was ich – ''um Gottes Willen - getan habe, wenn ich mich sogar schon von den ´Normalfällen´ unterscheide. Als Minos seine, auf den ersten Blick nicht zu sehenden, Flügel ausbreitet und vom Boden abhebt, habe ich einen ersten Überblick über die Ebene, über die ich gelaufen bin. „Das ist der erste Höllenkreis“, erklärt der geflügelte Wächter mit Blick auf den Abschnitt, auf den Charon mich abgesetzt hat. „Dort, wo du soeben warst, sind all die Dichter und Denker der Geschichte sowie all die Ungetauften Kinder.“ Ich denke an den Franzosen und frage, warum sie für etwas bestraft werden, wofür sie rein gar nichts können. Minos gibt mir keine Antwort und fährt unbeirrt fort. „Sie sind damit bestraft die ewige Sehnsucht nach dem Paradies zu ertragen. Außerdem bedauern sie sich selbst, denn wenn sie getauft worden wären oder, die Dichter und Denker, ihre Gedanken für sich gehalten hätten, wären sie nicht hier gelandet. So können sie nur ihren Familien nachtrauern, die, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, im Paradies sind.“ Plötzlich stürzt Minos in die Tiefe. Ich schreie laut, vor Überraschung, auf und sehe, wie ich an anderen Höllenkreisen vorbeigetragen werde. „Im zweiten Kreis der Hölle werden die Wollüstigen bestraft. Sie müssen durch einen Höllensturm waten.“ Ich sehe verschwommene Gestalten, die sich durch den scharfen Sandsturm kämpfen. Die kleinen Sandkörner sind so schneidend, dass den Sündern die Haut von den Knochen gerieben wird. Eines trifft mich selbst und hinterlässt eine kleine brennende Wunde. Der Rand des Kreises der Wollüstigen verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld und ich sehe als nächstes, wie die Sünder des nächsten Höllenkreises auf dem Boden liegen – zwischen den Körpern läuft ein übergroßer Hund hin und her, der die Menschen anfällt, wenn sie versuchen aufzustehen. Ich merke schaudernd, wie ein kalter Regen zu mir herübergeweht wird. An der Stelle, wo das Wasser meine Haut berührt hat, bildet sich ein großer roter Kreis verbrannter Haut. „Hier werden die Seelen der Gefräßigen saurem, kalten Regen ausgesetzt. Sie werden von Kerberos, einem Höllenhund, bewacht und bestraft, wenn sie versuchen aus dem Regen zu fliehen“, ertönt Minos´ Stimme aus dem Getose des Regens zu mir hindurch. "Im vierten Kreis der Hölle werden die Geizigen und Verschwender unter der Menschheit von Pluto bewacht“, sagt mir mein Führer noch bevor ich diesen Abteil der Hölle überhaupt sehen kann. Und ich kriege diesen Teil auch nicht zu sehen, denn Minos legt seine schuppigen Flügel an und stürzt in rasender Geschwindigkeit hinunter in den fünften Höllenkreis, so schnell, dass mir der heiße Wind dieser Verdammnis durch die Ohren pfeift. Als mich Minos auf dem feuchten Boden des fünften Höllenkreises absetzt, schwanke ich erst einige Sekunden, bevor ich wieder gerade stehen kann und sich mein Blick wieder etwas geklärt hat. „W-Warum bin ich hier?“, frage ich Minos, als er wieder seine Flügel ausbreiten und losfliegen will. „WARUM BIN ICH AN DIESEM VERFLUCHTEN ORT?“, brülle ich ihm entgegen. „Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden, Sünder“, erwidert er fast mit einem tadelnen Blick, so als wolle er ein störrisches Kind verbessern. Dann wandt er sich entgültig um und lässt mich allein. Fassungslos blicke ich ihm nach, noch lange, auch nachdem er nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Irgendwann reiße ich meinen Blick vom „Himmel“, wie man auf der Erde sagen würde, ab und blicke mich in meiner neuen Umgebung um. Ich stehe am Ufer eines großen roten Flusses, in dem sich verstümmelte Menschen bekämpfen. Als ich dachte, dass die Kreaturen vor dem ersten Höllenfluss schon schlimm waren, dann konnte ich mir das hier ''noch nicht annährend vorstellen: Überall im Fluss drücken sich die Sünder gegenseitig immer tiefer ins Wasser hinein und sie zerfleischen sich regelrecht dabei, was das Wasser rot färbt. ''Hier kann ich nicht bleiben!, denke ich mit tiefsten Entsetzen erfüllt. Nur weiß ich nicht wie ich hier weg soll. Schwimmen fällt definitiv aus, denn die Sünder würden mich auch zerfleischen oder ertränken. ''Einen kurzen Moment lang denke ich, dass es sogar besser wäre zu sterben, als für immer gefoltert zu werden. Doch dann kommt mir aus meinem Unterbewusstsein die Stimme meiner alten Lehrerin in den Sinn: „''Jeder, der in der Hölle landet, jeder einzelne Sünder, der kann in der Hölle nicht sterben. Er ist selbst Schuld an den Qualen, die er erleiden muss und deshalb steht er auch immer wieder auf. Man könnte es fast als ´Wiedergeburt´ feiern, doch für den Sünder ist es eine ewige Qual, die er bis in die allerletzte Ewigkeit dulden muss.“ ''Also ist Sterben auch keine Lösung, die Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade an etwas erinnert habe, ignoriere ich vorerst. Plötzlich höre ich wieder jenen tiefen Trompetenton und wieder setze ich mich, wie in Trance, in Bewegung. Doch diesmal erblicke ich nicht Charon in einem Boot, sondern jemand anderen, der zwar auch ein altes Ruder in der Hand hält, ihm aber nicht ähnlich sieht.' ' Diesmal sagt mir ein innerer Instinkt, der anscheinend auch noch in der Hölle funktioniert, dass ich nicht offiziell in das Boot steigen sollte, sonst würde ich wie die hasserfüllten Gesichter im ''Acheron ''enden. Ich sehe, wie sich das Boot langsam in Bewegung setzt und ich tu es ihm gleich. Ich sprinte über den Uferboden – ich ''fliege regelrecht über den Boden -, hinein in die rötliche Fluten, vorbei an den, sich bekämpfenden, Sündern und strecke meine Hand nach dem Rand des schmalen Holzbootes aus. Zwar wackelt das Boot nach meiner Berührung etwas, aber ich ducke mich schnell, sodass mich die Insassen nicht sehen können. Als die Fahrt weitergeht atme ich erleichtert aus. Dann lausche ich dem Gespräch des Fährführers und der anderen. "Wir überqueren den ´Sumpf der zornigen Seelen´, wo sich die Choleriker gegenseitig bekämpfen. Eine ganz üble Sorte von Sündern“, erzählt der Fährmann, während sein angespitztes Ruder ab und an die Körper der Kämpfenden beiseite stößt. „Doch Ignoranten sind noch schlimmer dran: Sie sind auf ewig dazu verdammt am Grund des Styx, so heißt der Fluss, durch den ich euch gerade befördere, zu bleiben und immer wieder den Tod des Ertrinkens zu sterben.“ Er seufzt leise. „Und leider Gottes werden es immer mehr Ignoranten, nicht wahr, Phlegyas?“, fragt einer der Chauffierten. „Ja, leider ist das so. Die heutige Menschheit legt mehr Wert auf Äußere als auf Innere Werte“, sagt der Fährmann, der anscheinend Phlegyas ''heißt, mit trauriger Stimme. „Wie kommt man denn aus der Hölle hinaus?“, fragt jemand. „Das Ende der Hölle habe ich selbst noch nie gesehen, denn mir ist nur die Aufgabe des Fährmannes über den Styx zugeteilt, doch ich habe gehört, dass man an unserem Herrscher, im neunten Höllenkreis, persönlich vorbei muss. Dann kann man...“ Plötzlich erfüllt Wasser meine Ohren und ich reiße vor Überraschung den Mund auf. Dabei schlucke ich einiges von dem widerlichen Wasser des Styx und merke zu meinem Entsetzen, wie etwas meinen Fuß umklammert. Ich trete danach und kämpfe mich zurück an die Oberfläche. Ich wische mir das Wasser aus den Augen und fange an dem Boot nachzuschwimmen, denn es hat inzwischen einen Abstand zu mir aufgebaut. Panisch blicke ich zurück und sehe einen Sünder, wahrscheinlich einen der ''Ignoranten, die Phlegyas vorhin erwähnt hat, der langsam aber stetig näher kommt. Ich schwimme schneller und erreiche nach einigen langen Sekunden das Boot. Mein Verfolger ist nicht mehr zu sehen- wahrscheinlich ist er zurück in die Fluten getaucht. Erschöpft hänge ich mich wieder heran und plötzlich erinnere ich mich an die Worte von dem Fährführer: „''Muss an unserem Herrscher, im neunten Kreis der Hölle, vorbei um aus ihr hinaus zu kommen.“ Ich denke mit plötzlicher Klarheit: D''a muss ich hin! Um aus der Hölle hinauszukommen, muss ich bis an ihr Ende gehen! '' '' „Wir erreichen jetzt die Höllenstadt ''Dis“, reißt mich Phlegyas´ feierliche Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Er deutet mit seinem angespitztem Ruder auf eine große Erhebung, die von einfachen Lehmbauten besiedelt ist, mit improvisierten Fenster und Türen geschmückt. In ihren Gassen bewegen sich die Bewohner der Hölle hin und her und gehen ihren Tätigkeiten nach. „Um in die nächste Ebene zu gelangen, müsst ihr einen Engel bitten das Tor aufzuschließen“, sagt Phlegyas zu den Menschen im Boot, doch es kommt mir eher so vor, als seien die Worte für mich bestimmt. by Pretty little Psyco Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Mehrteiler